Je T'adore Ma Amie
by Illiandyandra
Summary: One Shot response to a Illy&Anni Yahoo Group Valentine's Challenge. SPRITE Lemony Limony Goodness of the Smutty variety.


**Je T'adore, Ma Amie**

Illiandyandra

Illiandyanndra 

**Pairings:** Puck/Mercedes

**Disclaimer:** GLEE, and all the characters associated there with belong to Ryan Murphy and his clique, Fox, and a bunch of people who are not me. I make no profit from this story and suing me would only yield a whole bunch of well-loved books.

**Content Disclaimer: **This story contains sex, smut, Lemons, Limes; however you want to say it. If you do not like that then keep on looking.

**Distribution:** Anyone who wants it. Just let me know and give credit where it is due.

**Feedback:** I, like most authors, enjoy positive reviews. Constructive Criticism is also appreciated.

**Spoilers:**Anything season 1-3 Haven't seen enough of season 4 to spoil it.

**Summary: Illy&Anni Yahoo Group** Valentine's Challenge. SPRITE =Lemony + Limony Goodness of the Smutty variety.

**Author Note**: I LOVE reviews…without them…I don't have the strength to beat back all the plot bunnies, and focus on my major stories. Thank you** KayBee80** for the emergency Beta reading, you rock girl.

* * *

Noah Puckerman walked into the two bedroom apartment he shared with his 'ride or die chick', his friend of the last four years, hell… his best friend, Mercedes Jones. He'd just finished putting in a full twelve hours cleaning pools. 'What a way to spend my Valentine's Day; helping a bunch of strangers get shit ready for their happy, romantic evenings.' He thought to himself. But as tired as he was physically, Lima's sexiest Badass was too antsy to just do the usual Thursday stay home and chill thing.

It was Valentine 's Day; Puck thought about it for a moment and realized that it had been way too long since he'd gotten his dick wet. When he'd first gotten to the City of Angels, Puck reverted briefly to his old devilish ways. The MILFs in LA were better tippers than the ones back in Ohio, and they had a plethora of new tricks to teach the young sex shark. But in the months since he and Mercedes had moved to LA, Noah had tired of bullshit and silicone. He'd also quickly learned that in that town, lots of the MILFs weren't trolling for a boytoy for themselves. No, they were searching out boytoys to, at best, share with their hubbies. Noah Puckerman no longer had a problem with homosexuality, but that just wasn't how he rolled. So now he was experiencing a month long drought.

It was a drought that probably wouldn't have really fazed him, except Puck was rooming with his own personal chocolate temptation. Mercedes was the main reason that his Thursday evening plans usually consisted of sweat pants, a wife beater and the plush, comfy as hell couch that graced their living room. Thursdays were Mercedes' longest day every week. She started out with an eight o'clock class and wrapped up in her studio session at around seven in the evening, so all she wanted to do when she got home was max and relax too. Since he got home earlier than she did on those nights, Puck would usually take the dinner duties, which pretty much meant spaghetti, or chicken alfredo, or grilled chicken on a big ass salad. He'd shower and they would eat together, then after Mercedes had washed the day away, they would cuddle up on the couch and watch TV or a movie.

Those nights were both heaven and hell for Puck. Heaven, because he got to chill out with his Sexy Mama. Those Thursdays were the main reason that he considered her to be his best friend. They were also heaven because Mercedes Jones did not believe that bras were suitable to a comfortable evening lounging around the house. The simple fact was, that once tits hit that elusive natural DDD-E status, there wasn't much comfort to be found in a bra. And it was only recently that one could actually find beauty in bras in those sizes. Puck smiled to himself as he remembered the day Mercedes had come home complaining about having lost weight and yet gone up a cup size. He shook the memory off before it could inevitably lead to an erection. Instead he considered why he thought of Thursdays as the best and worst days of his week. They became hell because every week he found his already too deep, for his own comfort, feelings growing even deeper.

He wondered for a second what he was going to do to stop himself from falling in love with his best friend. He headed into the kitchen to grab a drink and start some chicken breasts defrosting, and he pulled up short when he saw the table was already set, and there were two take out plates from their favorite Pad Thai in front of their usual places. He turned to see Mercedes entering the room. She was looking fierce and fine in a pair a super sexy, black silky looking leggings. She'd paired them with a purple faux-wrap sweater dress that had cleavage for days and hugged her curves better than a second skin. She'd chosen to go with a shorter weave, and it was cut into a pixie style with a longish sweep of honey blonde bangs over one eye. Mercedes was fastening on a pair of mid-sized silver hoops. "Get changed. I'm taking you out White-boy." She chuckled.

"What happened?" Puck asked with a smile, his eyes leering at her goodies.

"Managed to get two tickets to the premiere of 'A Good Day to Die Hard'. But look fly, and bring your guitar. We're playing the after party and I was only able to get you a ticket because our regular guitarist has the flu." She said as she pressed a kiss to his cheek, ignoring as always his leering. "Now hurry up. We want to eat before we go and we have to be there at eight."

"Damn, Sexy Mama, You got me dinner, a Bruce Willis action flick, and you're looking like that in that dress. This may be the best fucking Valentine's Day ever." Puck laughed. He pulled her to the table and they had a rushed, but pleasant meal, then he grabbed a quick shower, and they stood side by side brushing their teeth. He left her to do her makeup while he got his shit together.

They managed to get to the event on time, though it was a close call. Puck and Mercedes had a straight up blast. Puck even managed to shake hands with Bruce Willis, and had a nice conversation with Jai Courtney. Then they hit the cast after-party, and Mercedes and her girls sang background not only for their usual boss, but also for Hudson Hawk himself, when Bruce got a little tipsy and decided to steal the show. He actually took Mercedes' group's contact information because he loved their sound so much.

When they got back to their apartment they were amazingly hyped up. Puck picked Mercedes up and spun her around and around. "I, fucking, love you so damn much, Sexy Mama." He all but yelled.

Mercedes threw her head back and laughed. "Boy, you know I love you too." She hugged him tightly, not even thinking about the fact that she was still in the air so she was smushing his face into her bare cleavage.

Puck moaned and licked out his tongue, tasting her sweet flesh as he slowly lowered her to her feet. His tongue didn't lose contact with her skin, trailing up her neck, and over her jawline until he fastened his lips to hers. When they needed air, the kiss broke, Puck looked Mercedes deeply in her beautiful brown eyes and bore his soul to her. "No, Mercedes Jones, I'm fucking in love with you. I've been falling for the last three years, and I don't think I will ever fucking stop." He admitted.

Mercedes looked up at him. She saw the truth of his feelings in his eyes and wondered how the hell she had missed it. She put her hand on his cheek, and for a moment contemplated her feelings for Puck. "You know, if we'd never play-play dated sophomore year, I don't think I'd have been able to open myself up to Sam?" she whispered. "You two are a lot alike. I've been feeling you since we moved in together, Puck, but I don't know if it's true. What if I'm just transferring my feelings for Sam to you because you two are so close and so much alike?" she asked hesitantly.

"What if your feelings for Sam grew out of some transference of your feeling for me onto him?" Puck shot back. "Sam is my man. He and I probably get each other better than any of the rest of the guys. He knows how I feel about you. I'm not sophomore year Puck no damn more. I'd never scam on you behind his back. You are too good and mean too much to me for that kind of bull shit. He ain't here, and he knew that this could happen."

"So hold up, you and Sam talked about this behind my back?" she said starting to get angry.

Puck refused to let her go. "Calm yo' tits, Sexy Mama…we talked about him and me…you happened to be involved, but mainly he and I were settling some shit between bros before it became a problem. He and I needed to do that, or there is no way in hell I'd have ever found the balls to tell you how I feel…even if it did kind of happen because you shoved those tig-old-bitties in my face. Shit, Sexy Mama, have I told you how fucking hot you are?"

Mercedes gave him a laughing smirk, "not in a long damn time…too long."

Puck smiled. "That's probably because I'm spending all my time trying not to say some shit that will make you punch me in the mouth."

She rolled her big eyes. "What do you be thinking that would get you punched?"

"I should tell you…in fact I should tell you all the shit we guys think about you. Then you can send out a big ass e-blast cussing all of us out." He deflected. One thing he knew was that if he was going down, no way was it gonna be alone.

"So you're just gonna throw all your boys under the bus to save your own ass?"

"Damn Skippy." Puck laughed. He pulled Mercedes down on the couch with him and they got comfortable. "Artie, now he just wants to sing with you…like all the damn time. Finn wants to feel your mouth on his dick. Mike is more into grinding with you some time. He figures that you'd be an awesome dance partner. Santana counts too, cause the dirty thoughts she has about you are completely epic and have led to each and every one of the New Direction guys rubbing ourselves raw on more than one occasion. She is a real fan of your lady pillows. Then there's me and Evans; I know I should be jealous as hell of Evans since I know he's done shit with you I only dream about, but that mutherfucker is so in love with you it's beautiful…or it would be if I didn't love you so much my damn self. But before he fell in love with you Evans would break into Na'vi at just the thought of your tits wrapped 'round his junk." Puck elucidated with a smirk. His hands roamed over the body parts he was talking about as he spoke quietly but intensely.

Mercedes gave him a sideways glance. "You still ain't said shit about what would get you punched."

Puck shrugged. "I want all that shit Babe, I want blow jobs…preferably out in the courtyard, or beside the pool, but anywhere and everywhere else is good too. I want tit jobs, and to feel and taste your pussy juice try to drown me. I want to dance with you and get kicked out of da club because we were getting too X-rated. I want to blend our voices, and our minds, and bodies and hearts. I want to feel your ass and your pussy on my dick. I want to fuck you from behind and slap your ass while you're cumming on my cock. Shit baby, I want to suck on your tits until you beg, and pound your pussy 'til you scream my fucking name."

Mercedes moaned and turned to face Puck. She straddled his lap and ground her legging and pantie covered pussy against Puck. She damn near lost it. "Fuck, Puck…I haven't had anything between my legs since the night before we left Lima. You had better not be playing with my emotions."

Puck slid his hands up the back of her legs and arched up against her. "Never. But if we do this shit, it ain't just for tonight, you feel me?" He asked his voice quietly intense. "If we do this, your ass is mine."

Mercedes came back with a counter offer. "We can do this, we can do this for a long time…but I don't know if I'm letting anything into my backdoor." She laughed.

Puck stopped and raised an eyebrow. He had knowledge that he knew she didn't know he had. He wanted her ass, and he knew that she wasn't against anal…but he wasn't sure if her refusal was because that was Sam's spot, or what.

However Mercedes was nobody's fool. She could read Puck like a book. "Sam told you, didn't he?"

Puck nodded. "I'm the only one, but he needed to make sure that you didn't get hurt. 'Cause you and I both know if it had hurt you too bad, you'd have carried that shit to your grave rather than worry him. Sam and I are hung like porn stars. I was the only person he could go to. Not to mention that he knew I'd appreciate it."

"I should be pissed…but I'll get both of you mouthy mutherfuckers back later. Right now I need to cum." She growled.

Puck stood up without dislodging her from his legs. She wrapped her legs around his waist. "Oh you're gonna cum. You're gonna cum often and you're gonna cum hard."

"You're gonna make me cum, Pucky Puck?" she taunted. "You think you can make me cum harder than Sam could?" she teased.

"I'm gonna make you eat those words, Baby." He moaned. "You're gonna be screaming my name so loud Sammy boy's gonna hear you all the way back in Lima." He dropped her on her bed, catching the hem of her sweater dress and pulling it up over her head. He looked down at her big, beautiful breasts spilling over the edge of her lilac lace bra. He pushed her back and covered her body with his own. He captured her lips in another kiss that made his own toes curl. He trailed his lips down the sensitive column of her neck.

"Shit Puck." She groaned. Mercedes writhed under Puck's attentions. His touch was firm, almost rough and she loved it. Sam's big hands had been much the same after the 'getting to know you' period. But even so, there was no mistaking Puck's hands for Sam's. Puck's long tapered fingers dug into her flesh, in an entirely different, yet no less exciting way. "Puck, please." She found herself begging. He was tormenting her with his hands and mouth, but he'd not even undone her bra yet.

"You want me to stop, Sexy Mama?" he asked teasingly.

"You stop and I will slit your throat with a hang nail." She growled. "Damn Puck, I need you to make me cum. All you're doing is making me crazy."

Puck chuckled against the bare skin of her shoulder. "I want you beggin' and pleadin', I want you so fucking crazy for me that you crawl out of your fucking skin." He nipped and licked at her skin keeping to traditionally non-erogenous areas, and proving to her how silly it was to think that any skin isn't sensitive. He pulled the silky leggings off the silky smooth legs leaving her in just the push up bra and matching panties she'd worn that evening. "Fuck, you're beautiful." He murmured, as he ripped his own shirts off over his head.

He looked down into her passion filled eyes and felt both his heart and his passion swell, but rather than focus on the feelings that she caused, Puck gave into the desire Mercedes stirred. With a growl, he lowered his head to the swell of her breasts. He licked and sucked her hardened nipples through the satin and lace. Mercedes arched up into his feasting mouth and his quick, nimble fingers slid beneath her to unfasten the five hooks locking his treasures from his hungry gaze. Mercedes gave a little sigh of relief as Puck pulled the torture device called a bra off her and tossed it across the room.

Noah buried his face between the soft yet firm, rounded mounds of Mercedes tits. He couldn't resist the temptation. Blowing a raspberry, he shook his head back and forth. They shared a laugh at his silliness. "Boy, you're a fool." Cedes chided.

Puck rolled his head up to look at her. "I had to, Sexy Mama. You've got the only tits I've ever seen in real life that can actually handle motor boatin'. I wouldn't be the irrepressible rascal that you know and love if I let this chance pass me by." He said with a grin that turned devious, as he fingers turned from caressing to tickling in the blink of an eye.

The thrashed together laughing and giggling, Mercedes tried repeatedly to buck him off. While she didn't manage to dislodge him from his very pleasant perch between her plump thighs, what she did manage to do was drag her panty covered mound over his abs and chest over and over again until she found flight without wings. "Aw, shit. Fuck!" She screamed. "Puck!"

All tickling ceased. Puck watched as Mercedes was wracked by wave upon wave of pleasure. He couldn't help but whisper that her O face was kind of pretty. She didn't make any stupid sounds like some of the chick's he'd been with. There were no pig-like squeals, no overdramatic moans, and when his name slipped from her lips, it was like a balm to his senses and gas on the fires of his arousal; not like nails on a chalkboard. As she came down she started to pant and wiggle beneath him.

"God, gahdamn…one hundred ninety four days is entirely too long to go without a co-ed, partner induced orgasm." Mercedes rasped when she could speak again.

"Can I tell you how fucking hot and straight up cool it is that you came from me tickling you?"

"Hush," she shot back. "Remember I've cum already. You don't want me to kick you back to your own room."

"You won't." Puck said assuredly. "You want some dick. And the only other one you'd actually fuck is twenty two hundred miles away."

Mercedes rolled her eyes. She hated how smug Puck got when he knew he was right. "Alright, I need a little less gloating and a little more fucking."

Puck leaned forward pressing the huge bulge in his jeans against her core. "I should leave you here like this…wet, and wanting. But fuck as good as your pussy smells from out here. I've got to gets my face up close and personal." He growled. He pulled her panties down her legs and moved down her body taking time to suckle and lick at her sensitive nipples. He worked his way down over her belly, licking and nipping her soft flesh. He leaned back just a little taking in the sight of her pussy. No matter how many women Puck performed this act on, he never took anything for granted. Every woman was different and every one was beautiful in her own way. Every pussy was appealing in its own way. But none could compare to the one in front of him. "Fuck, you've got a pretty pussy, Sexy Mama." He whispered. He dragged his fingers through the heart shaped tuft of hair on her mons. He blew a gentle breath against her heated, passion swollen labia. "Shaved where it needs to be so nobody gets hair in their teeth, with just enough hair so a dude don't feel like a dirty old man…" He gave a few teasing licks with his tongue. "Shit…I think you taste even better than you smell." Puck moaned. He licked deeper taking time to circle the rim of her opening, before dragging his tongue up her pink inner flesh to tease her clit all the way out of its hood. Before he knew it, she was scrapping her short nails over his stubble and grasping at his skull. He dipped his tongue into the well of her moisture as far as it could go, then he curled it and bent it upwards to tickle her g-spot. He was rewarded with a saturated chin and a mouthful of delicious, if subtly flavored, pussy juice.

Her screams of pleasure were music to his ears, but they also drove him far past the edge of his control. Without a conscious thought, his pants were open and pushed down to his knees, only time honored habit saw him rolling on a condom, and he pressed into her still orgasming pussy before she could float down. "Oh shit, Puck, fuck…you're too big." She moaned. He'd have been worried if not for the fact that she sounded as happy as he had ever heard her. He did pause and let her get used to being stretched out again.

But she felt too damn good for him to stay still long. Puck started with long, slow strokes and deep, slow kisses. With one hand he smoothed and stroked the flesh of her side and ass, the other plucked and teased her nipples. His mouth only left hers to stoke her cerebral passions with whispered words of love and lust, passion and want. Over and over again they came together. They crested and waned, they shouted and whispered. Together they reached heights of passion they'd never before achieved.

As the sun rose over the horizon, the couple snuggled down into each others' arms. "Damn Sexy Mama, you know how to give a guy the best damn Valentine's Day ever. How are you gonna top this next year?"

Mercedes swatted him on the shoulder, hurting her hand more than him, and wondered the same damn thing herself.

* * *

Just a quick one shot to hopefully drum up some Feedback inspiration. I'm currently working on Death's Design and Big Girls...I need some review love to get the old blood pumping.

Have a great day.

Illy


End file.
